Losing at Love
by MollyDawes
Summary: Maybe it was the way she sent him a soft, delicate smile that was reserved only for him, or maybe it was the way their hands intertwined. The thing that was so unique, so distinctive. That's what made them them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi lovelies!

I've recently started to write poetry, and will most likely publish them in this book for you all. However, they aren't specifically about a set couple, so they are completely transactional. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Losing at Love**

Summary: Maybe it was the way she sent him a soft, delicate smile that was reserved only for him, or maybe it was the way their hands intertwined. The thing that was so unique, so distinctive. That's what made them them.

* * *

I guess the beauty of it, of us, was that we weren't ever meant to last. Two colliding forces, on an impossible inferno, ready to destroy anything and everything in its wake. Nights cuddled beneath the sheets, milky skin boring into your tanned skin. Your eyes always full of mirth. Lighthearted mirth, warm eyes full of nothing but promise. Promises for the next kiss, the next date, the next day. But, at the end of it all, I'm sat alone, craving that one last kiss.

There was a permanent coffee ring sat atop my bedside table; I don't drink coffee.I hated the taste, sharp and unrelenting. Strong and bruised. I much preferred the sugary taste of tea.

Polar opposites, you and I. If we were so different, how did we last as long as we did? How did our brains subdued themselves into believing that we were okay? That despite all the pretending, we'd last?

* * *

**Notes:**

Publishing this is much scarier than anything I've ever published before. These little poems are dreadfully close to my heart, but I hope you get some satisfaction from reading them! As always, please review.

Love,

M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing at Love**

Summary: Maybe it was the way she sent him a soft, delicate smile that was reserved only for him, or maybe it was the way their hands intertwined. The thing that was so unique, so distinctive. That's what made them them.

* * *

Christmas time rolled around again. Bright lights lining the streets, full of nothing but glee. Yet, on the inside all I could think of was you. Your stupid laugh, the way the bridge of your nose crinkles when you're really happy about something. The way your eyes crunch at the sides.

I miss you. It doesn't get any easier.

I wish you were by my side again.

* * *

**Notes:**

I can't stop writing for some reason! Hopefully, you're enjoying these! I'll keep them coming!

Love,

M.


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing at Love**

Summary: Maybe it was the way she sent him a soft, delicate smile that was reserved only for him, or maybe it was the way their hands intertwined. The thing that was so unique, so distinctive. That's what made them them.

* * *

Grief is a funny thing,

It comes and goes in waves,

Often times it's short and

just carried through you

Others, it's a startling

pain. Wishing you were

there to pull me closer to you.

I miss you.

* * *

**Notes:**

I hope you're all enjoying the new year! Saturday nights and some pink gin clearly is beneficial for you lot!

Love,

M.


	4. Chapter 4

**Losing at Love**

Summary: Maybe it was the way she sent him a soft, delicate smile that was reserved only for him, or maybe it was the way their hands intertwined. The thing that was so unique, so distinctive. That's what made them them.

* * *

Toothy grins,  
Wide green eyes,  
The swirling inside my stomach  
that refuses to let up.  
It's you - it always has been.  
Me and you forever, Dawsie?

* * *

**Notes:**

I feel like these small, little snippets haven't stopped lately. But, I'm very excited to let you lovely lot know that on the 14th of February (This coming Friday!), I'll be posting the first chapter to my little love affair, Lighthouse! I'm so excited to share this project with you all, and I hope you fall in love with it as I have. It's still a Molly/CJ story; but it's one that doesn't follow the show's plot line remotely. That being said, it's completely AU and I can't wait for you to step into this little world I've been creating for the past couple of months! I'm hoping to update it every Friday at 6pm GMT.

Love,

M.


End file.
